Daughter of the Moon
by TheSmartHufflepuff
Summary: The three white lines running down Hermiones face is what makes her different. Not only is the Hermione Granger that enters Hogwarts a muggleborn, she is also a werewolf. Less keen on proving herself, she finds it more important to make sure no one discovers the monster inside. AU
1. When the moon rises

**Daughter of the Moon**

**By The Smart Hufflepuff**

**Chapter one: When the moon rises magic is in her blood.**

Hermione was walking home from a party at her uncle's house hand in hand with her parents, Dan and Emma Granger. She was bouncing, still running on the energy from the cake she managed to sneak away with without her parents noticing. They were dentists you see and therefore candy, and the like weren't something Hermione often enjoyed. Her brown unruly curls were shining in the light from the full moon as she let go of her parents and ran further along the path in the small forest that separated her uncles house form the road. The threes of the forest cast shadows on her face as she laughed. A pearly laugh echoing into the silent night.

A pair of yellow eyes that lay dormant in the shadows were watching her every move, waiting for the perfect moment to attack. Just a little closer… Now!

A scream of pain was ripped from her lips and interrupted the quit night as a big wolf launched into her and threw her to the ground. A crash was heard when it threw her into a three on the other side of the path. Bright red blood was making her hair darken and running down her face like tears. The wolf came near her again growling deep in its throat. In one quick move it was over her again, tearing its claws down her face, before biting her shoulders. Hermione wasn't moving, she was still as a ragdoll as the wolf got up and ran away into the night with big strides, the last they heard from it was a howl. Why it attacked and then didn't finish the job the Grangers never found out, but the fact remains that one fateful night of a full moon would chance their lives forever.

Hermione Granger knew what it was like to be lonely. Kids could be cruel, especially to those who where different. Not only was she smarter than the other in her class, her looks stood out too. With her big bushy hair and buckteeth, she didn't exactly look normal. That wasn't the biggest factor though, the thing that the other kids picked out on the most was her scars. Three jagged white lines running down the right side of her face, those lines made all the difference, her right eye was a milky white all over. _That _night had made her partially blind.

Hmf, they didn't even know the worst, they didn't even know about the beast living inside her, breaking out once a month. She was, as far as she and her parents could tell, a werewolf. Every full moon she turned into a wolf, she didn't remember of course. She only remembered the pain of her bones cracking, growing and relocating, the pain of her skin breaking to make room for the wolfs. The fact that she had no control over herself was the worst thing she had ever tried. Even worse than the pain.

Hermione feared accidently hurting someone, she knew for a fact that she had almost hurt her parents several times. Every month they locked her in the basement, which they had stripped from all except from an old couch. The couch had been dirty and grimy before but now it was worse. Her blood had joined the spots of god knows what already on it. Sometimes her parents only managed to leave in the last second. They were devastated she had to endure this every month and wanted to support her so bad but couldn't because she would hurt them if they stayed with her. Her parents thought it to be their fault, when truly the other wolf was to blame. Hermione certainly didn't blame them. They didn't know who the wolf was the rest of the month. The thing that truly made this _so_ much worse was that they couldn't find _any _information about what happened to her. That werewolf was the term they used was only based on facts from fairy tales and myths. For such rational people the need to rely on imaginary stories for facts was frustrating.

Then one day everything changed. It was a Saturday that started completely normal as Saturdays should, when one had just gotten summer holiday. She dressed and went down to eat breakfast, when an owl flew inside, and nothing was normal anymore. Hermione let out a yelp and spilled the milk she was about to drink all over the table. It was dripping down onto the floor, but no one made any move to clean it up. They were all just sitting frozen and staring at the big tawny owl, who was currently nipping the bacon. They were brought out of their stupor by a knock on the door.

Her parents looked at each other before her mother stood to open the door.

"That was strange," Hermione remarked inclining her head towards the owl.

Her father didn't answer he just nodded absentmindly while he starred at the wall with an empty look in his eyes. He focused again when Emma Granger came back to the kitchen. She wasn't alone, a very strange looking woman entered the kitchen with her. Hermione thought she looked like someone dressed for Halloween, what with her black witch hat and emerald green robes. She looked very elegant.

"This is Professor Minerva McGonagall, she wishes to speak with us about Hermione," her mother sounded a bit uncertain.

The strange woman started speaking with a Scottish bur; "My name is Professor Minerva McGonagall, deputy headmistress of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. I have come hear today to explain all of your questions that are sure to occur when you read the letter our owl has brought you."

When nobody moved, she spoke again; "Go on Miss Granger, open the letter."

Hermione reached out towards the owl who lifted its leg so she could free it from its burden. With shaking fingers, she opened it and read out loud.

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore, Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlovk, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards.

Dear Miss Hermione Granger, we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Wichtcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July, yours sincerely, Minerva McGonagall, deputy headmistress.

Uniform: First-year students will require.

Three sets of plain work robes (black)

One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil´s clothes should carry name tags.

Course books: All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshwak, A history of Magic by Bagthilda Bagshot, Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling, A Beginner´s Guide to Transfiguration be Emeric Switch, One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore, Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander and The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble.

Other equipment: 1 wand, 1 cauldron (pewter standard size 2), 1set glass or crystal phials, 1 telescope and 1 set brass scales. Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

Parents are reminded that first years are not allowed their own broomstick."

Nobody said a word as Hermione stopped reading aloud and the three Grangers stared wide-eyed at each other.

"I… I´m a witch?" Hermione asked Professor McGonagall.

"Yes, just like me. Magical people and creatures live all over the world, they are just hidden from the muggle eye. Haven't strange things ever happened around you, when you were happy or angry?"

Hermione thought back to the time the other children in her class had teased her about her scars, when suddenly none of them could speak anymore. It was like someone had removed their tongues or that time in the library when she was too short to reach the book she wanted and suddenly it flew into her hands.

"Well, yes, but we just assumed that was because of the werewolf thing," as soon as she had said it her eyes widened, what was rule number one for the Grangers? Never tell anyone you are a werewolf and by the look on Professor McGonagall's face that had been the right thing to do.

Her face turned pale and she looked panicked at her parents.

"How long have you been undergoing transformations?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Since I was five," she replied looking at the ground.

"And you didn't know about the magical world?", Hermione shook her head.

The witch turned towards Emma and Dan Granger.

"You didn't seek out a doctor, why?"

Dan said something for the first time since the owl flew through the window, "We did, she was hurt badly, we told them she was attacked by a wolf. We had no clue what would happen on the full moon and after that we where at a loss. You don't just go to the doctor and tell them your daughter turns into a wolf once a month, they would put you in the closed ward. Nobody would have believed us."

Professor McGonagall looked sorrowful, "I am sorry for everything you have been through, I´m glad to announce that arrangements can be made at Hogwarts to take care of your problem, we have had a werewolf student before and I´m sure the headmaster won't mind another one. I assume you haven't used the wolfsbane potion?", the utterly confused look on the Grangers faces told her what she needed to know, so she continued, "It allows you to keep your mind under the transformation."

"You can do that, how?" Hermione said excited, she was a witch and she could keep control when transformed, this was quickly becoming the best day of her life.

Professor McGonagall stayed for many hours explaining about Hogwarts and the magical world in general, she even turned herself into a cat and made all the books in the shelf fly around the room. She going to Hogwarts and very soon in only a couple months' time. Professor McGonagall said she would be back tomorrow to take Hermione out to shop for school supplies.

A/N: Thank you very much for reading my story, I hope you enjoyed it thus far and would like to read more. Please leave a review to tell me what you think or if you have any suggestions, constructive criticism is appreciated. *Scatters away and into the darkness to write an other chapter*


	2. Let dreams become reality

**Daughter of the Moon**

**By The Smart Hufflepuff**

**Chapter two: Let dream become reality **

Professor McGonagall was back. She smelt stronger of cat than yesterday, maybe she had one? It seemed to be a common pet for witches. Hermione was ecstatic, it had all been real. She could go to a school and study magic. She probably looked like a lunatic, it felt like her smile was bigger than what should be humanly possible, but she couldn't have cared less. Diagon Alley that's where they were going today. At least that what she thought McGonagall had called the place. The older witch looked stern as she bit them good morning but smiled when Hermione started speaking faster than what should be humanly possible. Going on and on about what they were going to do today. The professor however composed herself, she had some things Hermione needed to know before they made their way into Diagon Alley.

"Miss Granger, I´m afraid I must inform you of certain issues before we take our leave."

Hermione's smile was exchanged for a worried frown.

The witch wasn't exactly pleased that it was her job to inform this little girl who finally found out about the world she belonged in that everything would be much harder for her, simply because she was so unlucky to have met a werewolf. McGonagall sighed.

"Miss Granger… Hermione. In the wizarding world the laws aren't equal for everyone. I truly loath to inform you of this, but it is my duty. As a muggleborn witch you will already meet some people, who will think you are less worthy of having the gift of magic. The status as a muggleborn doesn't remove the rights you have along with every other human member of the magical society, but the fact that you are a werewolf will make your life harder. As the ministry has declared people inflicted with lycanthropy less human, you are now what is considered a half-breed", she gritted her teeth, her eyes communicating the anger she felt, "that means that those rights aren't equal at all. Your employers don't have a minimum wage you need to be paid. Every salesperson has the right not to serve you if they don't want to and many more of the like. I have book with me for your parents that explains the rest of this. I´m sorry it has to be this way."

She truly did look sorry and the bouncing energy that had filled Hermione earlier was subdued. Finally, she had found a place that could explain the strange behaviour going on around her only to find out she was already an outcast from a society she hadn't even entered yet. They thought she would be less worthy and less talented than the rest of them. Well, she would have to prove them wrong. She would try her best. However, one thing was more important now than ever, nobody could know she was a werewolf, it would ruin everything.

McGonagall sniffled and her eyes was a bit glassy, but Hermione wasn't about to point it out. She didn't want this woman's pity so she put on her big smile, after all she was still going to enter the wizarding world of Britain for the first time today and she wouldn't let anything ruin that.

The Leaky Cauldron seemed if you asked Hermione to be a poor first impression of the wizarding world with its dirty tables and dodgy customers, but as soon as she saw the real entrance to the alley, she forgot anything about poor first impressions. The long cobblestoned alley was bustling with activities. Everywhere you looked was something new to see, a lady with a stuffed vulture on her hat arguing with a shop owner about the price of pergament, a horde of young boys with their noses pressed against the window of shop the sold Quidditch supplies, whatever that was, looking at a shining broom, cats in all colourers of the rainbow prancing about near a shop called the magical menagerie and last but not least was the sky in every directing owls were flying about, high above their heads. Hermione would swear she saw the one that deliverer her letter between them. She realised she had stood there gaping for quite some time and threw a quick smile at McGonagall.

"First things first let´s get your robes, we will go to Madam Malkins for that."

The older witch let the way through the alley advising her not to stray from her or she might get lost. They worked their way systematically from shop to shop in a flurry, buying almost everything on her list apart from one item. The one item she was the most excited about. The wand. Even the bookstore couldn't beat her excitement about that item. When a room full of books she had never heard of or read before wasn't the main thing capturing Hermione Grangers attention you knew it was something special that had claimed the top spot.

They got to Ollivanders. The wand shop, she was about to be the owner of a wand, a real functioning wand. The shop was empty. More boxes than you could count lined the walls of the dusty old shop. Hermione was studying the only wand on display. It was pretty but didn't seem to be anything special. She turned around to ask professor McGonagall a question about it and jumped like a frightened cat and let out a small yelp. Right behind her stood a man. She hadn't heard him come into the room, at all. For a normal person that might not have been so unusual, but she wasn't normal. She was a werewolf. A werewolf had much better hearing than the average person. The man would have been creepy enough as it was, he had white hair that stuck out in every direction, reminding her of Albert Einstein, but it was his silver-grey eyes that made her uncomfortable. Not their unusual colour, no the weird thing was that he didn't blink. He didn't say anything for a couple of minutes. He just stared at her with his weird unblinking eyes and she stared right back, refusing to be the first one to speak. Finally, he broke the silence.

"Miss Granger, I wasn't sure I would see you here," his voice sounded like it hadn't been used in a very long time.

He knew her name. She had never meet him before and he knew her name. How?

"Why?", she forgot everything about politely introducing herself.

He looked briefly at scarred part of her face but didn't answer. Instead he found a measuring tape and made it magically measure her.

"What is your wand arm?", he croaked.

"My dominant arm is my left sir", she said unsure.

The man turned around and rummaged trough some of the boxes, meanwhile the tape measured the space between her knees, not that she had any idea what that would be useful for.

He gave her a black stick, that she assumed was a wand, with the parting words, "Hawthorn, unicorn hair, ten and three-quarter inches."

When she just stood there without doing anything, he urged her on, "Come on try to swish it."

She did and… absolutely nothing happened. He hmmed and moved to another box.

"Try this, dragon heartstring core, vine wood, ten- and three-quarter inches."

This time a vase exploded.

"No definitely not," he muttered as he reached for wand number four.

When he reached wand number 13, he was more excited than one would think he could be when one met him.

"Unyielding Flexibility, 11 and three-quarter inches, dragon heartstring, pine wood."

As soon as the wand was in her hand it started to emit a soft purple light that seemed to dance around her in circles.

"Spectacular display Miss Granger, that´ll be seven galleons"

Hermione paid happily and practically skipped out of there with professor McGonagall in tow and she would swear she saw the stern woman smile.

She was alone now. There was no going back. She had already changed into her robes and was rereading Hogwarts: A History, a magnificent book she had found at Flourish & Blotts. Many children that looked to be her age had looked into the compartment, but none had joined her. The Hogwarts express rolled away from the platform; she was on her way. Soon she would start practicing magic. Real magic with her wand. After half an hour a desperate looking kid entered her compartment. He was almost as small as her and took a deep gulp of air before speaking, keeping his eyes on the floor.

"Have you seen a toad?"

"No, unfortunately I can´t say that I have. I´m Hermione Granger and you are?"

"Neville. Neville Longbottom", he still hadn´t looked up from the floor.

"Hallo Neville, nice to meet you. I was hoping I could ask you a few questions, unless you are too busy looking for your toad, I´m new to this whole magic world you see. For example; in my transfiguration book it says that you must be able to imagine the thing you will transfigure another thing into. But some of these things must be from the wizarding world alone and as a muggleborn I fear that I won´t have the necessary understanding to make that transfiguration work and I was wondering if you knew that to be an issue?"

Neville's eyes widened and he looked up at her for the first time with wide eyes. In her excitement of having someone speak to her, she had completely overwhelmed him.

"Um… I… I don´t know?", Neville looked a little scared that it might be something one was supposed to know.

"Oh, well thanks for trying to help me anyway", Hermione smiled and brushed her hair away from her face.

Neville's eyes widened even more as his gaze flickered over the right side of her face.

"What happened to you?", he blurted out, before blushing profusely.

Hermione let her bushy hair swing forward hiding half her face as it had before. She looked down. She hadn't thought about what she would tell people yet. She couldn't say that it had been a wolf. Then everyone would know.

"I…I was attacked by a dog when I was younger."

"I´m sorry to hear that…Well I will just go… look for Trevor… my toad."

He hurried out of there before she had a chance at answering him.

She was standing in a line with all of the other first years waiting to be sorted. It was just a hat. She had been so worried that it would some kind of test that she hadn't prepared for.

"Granger, Hermione", called Professor McGonagall.

It was her turn already! She had been so overwhelmed by the magnificent Great Hall. Especially the ceiling. She had read in Hogwarts, a History that it had been enchanted to look like the sky outside at all times. Someone poked her. Oh, right. Her turn. She rushed over to the chair and put the hat on her head. It completely swallowed her whole head and she was engulfed in darkness.

"_Hmm… difficult. Very difficult."_

Someone was speaking in her head.

"_The mind of a Rawenclaw, the ambition of a Slytherin, the loyalty of a Hufflepuff and the courage of a Gryffindor. Though Slytherin isn't quite suited for you. With your secrets and coming from a muggle family no less, they would rip you to pieces."_

"I can stick up for myself! I don´t need protection from Slytherin", it was weird talking to someone in her own head.

"_Ahh. I see now. With that spirit better be… _GRYFFINDOR!"

Hermione lifted the hat from her head to cheering, especially from the table wearing red. All those smiling faces. And they were smiling at her! She made her way down to an empty spot at the Gryffindor table next to a redhaired boy with a sign that said Prefect. Maybe she had finally found a place she could belong.

A/N: I know it has been a while, but I´m back! A big thanks to everyone who have reviewed, it is such a big motivator. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Until next time…


End file.
